beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk05/FORMGEN.COM
FormGen. Strings 0x17-0x50 Copyright. Copyright © 1978, 1984 MicroPro International Corp. 0x53-0x8D Program name, release and product ID. MicroPro FormGen Release 1.60 ID # 611653KQ-002 0x8F-0xB0 Computer name. Kaypro 16 0xB3-0xD4 no printer yet selected 0xD7-0xF8 Spaces. 0xFB-0x11C Spaces. 0x48D5-0x48DF DATASTAR.COM file. DATASTARCOM 0x48E5-0x48EF DATASTAR.CMD file. DATASTARCMD 0x48F4-0x48F6 DEF 0x48F7-0x48F9 BAK 0x48FB-0x490A A-H and a-h letters. ABCDEFGHabcdefgh 0x492D-0x493C A-P letters. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP 0x494D-0x4952 F0? - 0x4955-0x4959 N O 0x495F-0x4961 @@W 0x4963-0x4965 O 0x4982-0x4DA3 BCURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item ^E=up line ^X=down line ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=toggle Key FIELD: ^Q,_=add/extend field ^Z=delete field ^R=define field HIGHLIGHT: ^O=set/clear ^L=delete block CURSOR: RETURN=next item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^E=prev item OTHER: ^A=previous field ^F=next field ^G=delete char ^V=insert char ^C=end definition ^R=start over ^Q=locate field ^J=more help _______________________________________________________________________________ LIN=000 COL=000 HELP SCREEN 2 NUM=000 LEN=000 POS=000 EDC=xx 0x4DA5-0x4DBE Cursor is not in a field, 0x4DC2-0x4DDA ignored. Press ESC key: 0x4DDC-0x4DE8 At line limit 0x4DED-0x4DFF Cannot delete last 0x4E04-0x4E07 line 0x4E0C-0x4E15 At column 0x4E1C-0x421 column 0x4E26-0x4E36 Not enough memory 0x4E3B-0x4E51 Possible program error. 0x4E53-0x4E6A Please report occurrence 0x4E6F-0x4EA7 *** WARNING: Edit mask or range limits may need revision 0x4EAC-0x4ECE The maximum number of fields is 245 0x4ED3-0x4EF2 Cannot read form definition file 0x4EF9-0x4F0B Insufficient memory 0x4F10-0x4F1D Directory on d 0x4F22-0x4F26] Disk 0x4F2B-0x4F2F full 0x4F32-0x4F55 Replace system disk, press . 0x4F5B-0x4F8C literal enclosed in quotes, or a valid field name 0x4F9D-0x4FDD constant using only the digits 0 through 9, and optional decimal 0x4FDF-0x5012 point and leading minus sign, or a valid field name 0x5017-0x5034 Illegal operand. Item must be 0x5036-0x504F a field between #001 and # 0x5053-0x5056 , or 0x5065-0x5084 Illegal operator. Item must be 0x5086-0x509E Unclosed left parenthesis 0x50AE-0x50BF Invalid character 0x50C2-0x50D5 Duplicate field name 0x50DB-0x5102 Number missing or too big (greater than 0x510C-0x512E Index field cannot be current field 0x5134-0x5145 Invalid field name 0x514C-0x5179 Is your printer on line and ready? (Y/N) 0x517B-0x517C NY 0x517E-0x5190 All rights reserved 0x5193-0x51A5 Expression too long 0x51AA-0x51F0 This program is used to define a "form" for data entry. The form, much 0x51F2-0x5234 like a tax or license application form, will consist of a number of 0x5236-0x527F "boxes" to be filled in and background information to explain what goes in 0x5281-0x52C5 the boxes. An example of data fields with background explanation is: 0x52C8-0x5309 First Name: ________________ Last Name: _________________ 0x530C-0x534C In the following procedure, you will be able to create a form for 0x534E-0x5390 data entry. You may move freely around the screen using the CURSOR 0x53922-0x53D4 commands at the screen top, inserting background text at will. The 0x53D6-0x541C boxes/data fields are created using the underline or ^Q key. Note that 0x541E-0x5462 1. you will not get a chance to actually enter data in this step and 0x5464-0x54A6 2. when the data is entered, only the data in the data fields will 0x54A8-0x54E6 actually get recorded. The rest is simply background text. 0x54E9-0x552C The help messages at the screen top list/explain most of the options 0x552E-0x553A available. Use ^J to rotate the help display. 0x555D-0x55A7 Data fields may be assigned various attributes via a special questionnaire. 0x55A9-0x55ED To enter this phase, position the cursor at a datafield and enter ^R. 0x55EF-0x562D Enter ^J at any question for further information in this phase. 0x562F-0x5662 Enter ^J now to rotate to the next help screen: 0x5664-0x5699 Enter name of form definition file (or press RETURN): 0x569C-0x56E2 The form definition file is where the specifications for your form are 0x56E4-0x572C stored. If you have not yet designed a form, choose a name for the form 0x572E-0x5750 definition file and enter it here. 0x5759-0x5797 A form definition name is one to eight letters and/or numbers, 0x5799-0x57DC optionally preceded by a disk drive (letter A-P followed by colon). 0x57E0-0x580E Press RETURN to enter form name or ^C to exit: 0x5813-0x8530 errors and incomplete fields: 0x5833-0x587D Field Error description (position cursor at field to perform corrections) 0x5882-0x58AA ??? No Key field has been established. 0x58AC-0x58F8 (Choose at least 1 field as sort field, use ^K to assign Key status.) 0x58FB-0x58FE 000 0x5902-0x5908 content 0x590D-0x5919 control mask 0x591D-0x5943 the mask is reached, correct the mask.) 0x5951-0x5986 in the € 000 No file name specified for verify file 0x598A-0x59B4 "Enter file name:" is reached, enter name.) 0x59B7-0x59F1 000 Field must be defined as "file verify", since field 0x59F5-0x5A02 references it 0x5A036-0x5A2D "Verify field?" is reached, enter Y, F.) 0x5A30-0x5A60 000 Unspecified index for a file derived field 0x5A64-0x5A8A "Index field number:" is reached, enter 0x5A8C-0x5AC1 index field or enter ^J for additional help.) 0x5AC4-0x5AF4 000 Incomplete expression for calculated field 0x5AF8-0x5B21 expression entry is reached, then complete 0x5B23-0x5B6F expression entry, replacing all "?" with valid field numbers/names.) 0x5B72-0x5B92 000 Invalid range check limits 0x5B96-0x5BBE range check limits are reached, then edit 0x5BC0-0x5C09 range limits so that the minimum value is less than the maximum.) 0x5C0C-0x5C0F 000 0x5C13-0x5C17 entry 0x5C1D-0x5C4D ??? Key length is greater than 120 characters. 0x5C4F-0x5C8D (Position cursor at Key field(s), use ^K to remove "*".) 0x5C92-0x5CCA (^R, RETURN key until € 000 Referenced field (# 0x5CCE-0x5CEA ) has higher processing order 0x5CEE-0x5D19 processing order is reached, then increase.) 0x5D1F-0x5D3B ^L=List errors on LST: device 0x5D46-0x5D64 ^D=save form and chain Datastar 0x5D67-0x5D85 ^D/SPACE): €Enter exit command: 0x5D87-0x5DD0 A=Abort without saving form B=save form & Boot operating system 0x5DD2-0x5DF9 C=save form and Continue € 0x5DFB-0x5E1E SPACE=continue without saving form 0x5E20-0x5E4D (A/B/C/ 0x5E50-0x5E68 Abandon form edit? (Y/N) 0x5E6A-0x5E96 FORM LISTING AND FIELD ATTRIBUTE DEFINITIONS 0x5E98-0x5EA4 FIELD NUMBERS 0x5EA8-0x5EB7 RANGE CHECK, LOW 0x5EBB-0x5ECB RANGE CHECK, HIGH 0x5ECF-0x5EE0 ENTRY CONTROL MASK 0x5EE4-0x5EF7 CONTENT CONTROL MASK 0x5F04-0x5F12 Spaces. 0x5F16-0x5F30 FIELD ATTRIBUTE DEFINITIONS 0x5F36-0x5F3F Req/Unused 0x5F45-0x5F52 Derived Fields 0x5F58-0x5F5F Verified 0x5F64-0x5F6D right Just 0x5F76-0x5F7C Fields 0x5F80-0x5F89 Write ed c 0x5F94-0x5F9D Oper entry 0x5FA1-0x5FA8 I FILE: 0x5FAB-0x5FAF CALC: 0x5FB5-0x5FBD Check dgt 0x5FC1-0x5FCD n Index Item 0x5FD2-0x5FDE FILE VERIFY 0x5FE0-0x5FED FIELD NUM/NAME 0x5FF1-0x5FFA Range chk 0x5FFC-0x6002 PAD/ 0x6004-0x6017 t Field Num N/S 0x601B-0x6023 File Name 0x6027-0x603B LEN LIN COL ORDER KEY 0x603D-0x6046 Edit mask 0x6048-0x60AE FLOAT 0x6056-0x6061 CALCULATIONS 0x6073-0x6088 Field number/name: 0x608A-0x60CF You have entered the field definition phase by entering ^R. The field 0x60D1-0x6117 definition phase is a questionnaire which allows you to set up controls 0x6119-0x615D over what data will be accepted during the data entry portion of this 0x615F-0x61A5 program. In the questions that follow, the answers you give will apply 0x61A7-0x61EF to the current field only. To return to background definition, enter ^C. 0x61F2-0x6237 This attribute allows you to specify the order in which fields will be 0x6239-0x627A recorded in the data file during data entry. The default order is 0x627C-0x62BB left-to-right, top-to-bottom as the fields appear on the screen. 0x62C0-0x6300 Field names are optional. The field name may contain from 1 to 32 0x6302-0x6346 characters and must begin with a letter. The remaining characters may 0x6348-0x6367 be letters, numerals, or spaces. 0x636A-0x6375 Key order: 0x6378-0x63BD The Key fields are the fields on which the index file is sorted. These 0x63BF-0x6405 fields are combined for sorting. The field with the Key order #001 will 0x407-0x6430 be the most significant field in the sort. 0x6433-0x644C Tie breaker field? (Y/N) 0x644F-0x6490 A tie breaker field is a Key field entered by DataStar to create a 0x6492-0x649C unique Key. 0x649F-0x64E6 Enter a Y here to have DataStar maintain the file by entering the lowest 0x64E8-0x652B numeric value here that will create a unique Key whenever necessary. 0x652E-0x654B Refuse duplicate Keys? (Y/N) 0x654E-0x6594 This attribute is used to to create files with unique Keys. If the data 0x6596-0x65DC This attribute is used to to create files with unique Keys. If the data 0x65DE-0x6622 already in the file, an error message will be generated and the entry 0x6624-0x662B refused. 0x662E-0x6647 Copy attributes of field 0x664A-0x6695 This question is used to save time when defining fields. If another field is 0x6697-0x66E4 defined similarly, you may copy its definition and then modify it as required. 0x66E7-0x6733 To use this feature, enter either the name or number of the field you want to 0x6735-0x677E copy. FormGen does not actually do the copy until you press on a 0x6780-0x67CA valid field name. It will then erase the current definition and replace it 0x67C0x67E3 with the new definition. 0x67E6-0x67FB Field derived? (Y/N) 0x67FE-0x6840 A field may be derived from other fields or from a file. The cursor 0x6842-0x6874 will not stop at a derived field during data entry. 0x6877-0x68B9 A Y answer here will make this a derived field. You will define how 0x68BB-0x68F8 data is to be derived for this field in the following prompts. 0x68FB-0x6918 Allow operator entry? (Y/N) 0x691B-0x6961 A Y answer here will allow the operator to make adjustments to the data 0x6963-0x69A1 in this field. Otherwise, the cursor will not enter this field. 0x69A4-0x69BC Calculated/File? (C/F) 0x69BF-0x6A06 A C answer here will make this a calculated field. Data for a calculated 0x6A08-0x6A4D field is computed from constants and other fields on the form. You may 0x6A4F-0x6A7D define the calculation in the following prompt. 0x6A80-0x6AC4 An F answer here will make this a file derived field. Data for a file 0x6AC6-0x6B0E derived field is copied from a reference file. Another field on this form 0x6B10-0x6B32 is used as an index into that file. 0x6B35-0x6B4F Index field number/name: 0x6B52-0x6B98 The index field is a field on your form that is used as an index into a 0x6B9B-0x6BE4 eference file. For example, to derive vendor address from a file of vendor 0x6BE6-0x6C31 names and addresses, you would use the VENDOR NAME field as the index field. 0x6C34-0x6C7D The index field must be EXACTLY as long as the reference file key and must 0x6C7F-0x6C9D have the File Verify attribute. 0x6CA0-0x6CDF Enter either the name or number of the field to use as an index. 0x6CE2-0x6CF8 Item number in file: 0x6CFB-0x6D39 This attribute designates the item (data) to be copied from the 0x6D3B-0x6D81 reference file to this field. Using the example in the help message for 0x6D83-0x6DCA the previous prompt, if the vendor file has "name, address, city, state" 0x6DCC-0x6E02 for each vendor, you would enter "003" to extract city. 0x6E05-0x6E17 Processing order: 0x6E1A-0x6E5F This attribute allows you to specify the order in which fields will be 0x6E61-0x6E9F processed during data entry. The default order is field order. 0x6EA2-0x6EB9 Numeric/String? (N/S) 0x6EBC-0x6EFE A numeric calculated field uses an algebraic expression to derive a 0x6F00-0x6F44 value for the field. The algebraic expression consists of fields and 0x6F46-0x6F85 numeric constants combined arithmetically, using the operations: 0x6F87-0x6FC5 add(+), subtract(-), multiply(*), divide(/), exponentiate(^) 0x6FC8-0x700E A string expression consists of fields, sub-fields and string constants 0x7010-0x7035 combined using the join (&) operation. 0x7038-0x7059 Enter string expression for field: 0x705C-0x70AA String expressions may contain fields, subfields or string constants (literals) 0x70AC-0x70D2 combined using the join (&) operation. 0x70D4-0x7120 Fields are represented by either field number preceded by "#", or field name. 0x7122-0x7143 For example: #007 or fieldname. 0x714500x718A Subfields are used to extract only a portion of a field. The form is: 0x718C-0x71C1 field (first character number, number of characters). 0x71C3-0x71EB For example: #7(1,2) or fieldname(1,2) 0x71ED-0x7234 Literals are represented by enclosing the characters in quotation marks. 0x7236-0x724B For example: "A01". 0x724E-0x7281 Enter algebraic expression for field calculation: 0x7284-0x72D1 An algebraic expression may contain fields and numeric constants combined with 0x72D3-0x72ED the arithmetic operations: 0x72EF-0x7331 add(+), subtract(-), multiply(*), divide(/) and exponentiate(^). 0x7333-0x737F Fields are represented by either field number preceded by "#", or field name. 0x7381-0x73A2 For example: #007 or fieldname. 0x73A4-0x73EC Constants may contain only digits, optional minus sign and decimal point. 0x73EE-0x7435 Operations are performed from left to right with parentheses recognized. 0x7438-0x7453 Intermediate field? (Y/N) 0x7456-0x749B An intermediate field can keep redundant data from being stored on the 0x749D-0x74E5 disk or hold partial results in complicated calculations. An intermediate 0x74E7-0x7525 field is like any other field except that it is absent from the 0x7527-0x754B record that gets stored on the disk. 0x754D-0x7586 A Y answer here will designate this field as intermediate. 0x7589-0x75A3 Required/Optional/Unused: 0x75A6-0x75EB If the field is required, the operator will have to make an entry into 0x75ED-0x7632 this field in order to continue. If it is optional, the operator will 0x7634-0x7678 be allowed to skip the field during data entry. If it is unused, the 0x767A-0x76BF operator may neither enter it nor change it. (The latter selection is 0x76C1-0x7702 used with files that are created or adjusted outside of DataStar.) 0x7706-0x771A Right justify? (Y/N) 0x771D-0x7761 This attribute determines on which side of the field the data will be 0x7763-0x7787 placed if it does not fill the field. 0x778A-0x77CE A Y answer here will align the data with the right side of the field. 0x77D1-0x77E2 Pad field? (Y/N) 0x77E5-0x782A A field can be extended to its full length by adding pad characters on 0x782C-0x786B the left of the data, for right justified fields, or vice versa. 0x786E-0x78B0 A Y answer here will pad the field with pad characters if it is not 0x78B2-0x78EE full. The pad character will be specified in the next prompt. 0x78F1-0x7807 Enter pad character: 0x790A-0x794B Any character may be used to extend the field to its maximum size. 0x794D-0x7978 Commonly used characters are space and zero. 0x797B-0x7995 Floating character? (Y/N) 0x7998-0x79DB A 'floating character' can be inserted into the field, either on the 0x79DD-0x7A23 left of the data for right justified fields or vice versa. For example 0x7A25-0x7A67 if '$' is used as a floating character for a right justified field, 0x7A69-0x7AA4 a dollar sign will be added to the left of the data entered. 0x7AA7-0x7AE5 A Y answer will provide a floating character in this field. The 0x7AE7-0x7B1E floating character will be specified in the next prompt. 0x7B21-0x7B3C Enter floating character: 0x7B3F-0x7B7F Any character may be used as a floating character. Commonly used 0x7B81-0x7BA3 characters are '$', and '+' or '-'. 0x7BA6-0x7BBA Verify field? (Y/N) 0x7BBD-0x7BF0 The verify field attribute is used for two purposes: 0x7BF2-0x7C0E to improve data reliability 0x7C10-0x7C36 to locate records for derived fields. 0x7C38-0x7C82 Fields with the verify attribute are checked either immediately after entry 0x7C84-0x7CCE or later in a separate verify step, depending on which type of verification 0x7CD0-0x7CDF you select next. 0x7CE2-0x7CFE Sight/Retype/File? (S/R/F) 0x7D01-0x7D44 Sight and retype verify are done by the operator during verify mode. 0x7D46-0x7D88 Sight verify means the cursor will move to this field and allow the 0x7D8A-0x7DB4 operator to take another look at the data. 0x7DB7-0x7DFB Retype verify means the field will be cleared before the cursor moves 0x7DFD-0x7E3F to it and the operator will be forced to type the same data again. 0x7E42-0x7E8A File verify is done by DataStar immediately after the field is entered. A 0x7E8C-0x7ED7 reference file is searched for a record with a matching key. (Other fields 0x7ED9-0x7F16 in that record may then be used to fill file derived fields.) 0x7F18-0x7F56 File verify must be further specified in the following prompts. 0x7F59-0x7F80 Keep file in memory? (Y/N) 0x7F82-0x7FC2 If the reference file is small enough (fewer than 500 characters) 0x7FC4-0x8005 it will save space to keep it in memory during data entry. It will 0x8007-0x8035 always speed processing to keep it in memory. 0x8036-0x8078 A Y answer here will cause the reference file to be kept in memory. 0x807B-0x80A2 Enter file name: 0x80A4-0x80E1 Enter the name of the reference file that contains the list of 0x80E3-0x8104 acceptable entries for this field. 0x8107-0x812E Enter file disk drive (-/A/B...): 0x8130-0x8173 Enter "A-P" to specify the disk drive that holds the reference file. 0x8175-0x81BB Enter "-" to use the current drive. In both cases, the operator will be 0x81BD-0x81F9 asked to specify another disk drive if the file is not found. 0x81FC-0x8211 Batch verify? (Y/N) 0x8214-0x8257 This attribute determines if the records created in DataStar will be 0x8259-0x8292 verified immediately after data entry or later as a group. 0x8295-0x82D8 A Y answer here means the records will be verified later as a group. 0x82DC-0x82EF Check digit? (Y/N) 0x82F2-0x8338 A check digit is a digit added on to the end of a numeric field to make 0x833A-0x837C data obey some rule. The rule in DataStar is that the field must be 0x837E-0x83C2 divisible by eleven. A check digit is used to improve the accuracy of 0x83C4-0x8405 entered data, since incorrect data is not likely to obey the rule. 0x8408-0x844B Enter a Y to require that the data in this field be divisible by 11. 0x844F-0x8462 Range check? (Y/N) 0x8465-0x84AA This attribute is used to assure that only data within a certain range 0x84AC-0x84F0 will be entered in this field. As an example, the two-character field 0x84F2-0x8525 called month can only have values between 01 and 12. 0x8528-0x8568 A Y answer here will allow you to specify the minimum and maximum 0x856A-0x859C values for this field in the following two prompts. 0x859F-0x85C6 Enter/change the minimum field value: 0x85CB-0x85F3 smallest acceptable value for this field 0x85F6-0x861D Enter/change the maximum field value: 0x862A-0x8670 A field is evaluated character by character to determine acceptability. 0x8672-0x86AD Characters are compared according to the following sequence: 0x86AF-0x86EE Symbols. space !"#$%&'()*+,-./0-9:;<=>?@A-Z\^_`a-z